1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the structure of water outlet and, in particular, to a water outlet structure whose water-blocking elements can swing on the control bar thereof.
2. Related Art
The structure of a conventional water outlet is shown in FIG. 7. The flowing channel 5 has a control bar 6 that can shift along the axial direction. The control bar 6 has a water blocking element 61 extending in the radial direction. The water blocking element 61 is made of an elastic material such as rubber. When the user pulls the control bar 6 along the axial direction, the water blocking element 61 engages a shrinking section 51 of the flowing channel 5. The water blocking element 61 thus deforms to seal the flowing channel 5, preventing leakage.
After some time of use, the rubber of the water blocking element 61 hardens and loses its elasticity, thereby losing its water sealing effect. The water blocking element 61 may even cracks to render a leaking water outlet. In this case, it becomes inconvenient to replace it from time to time. On the other hand, even suppose the water blocking element 61 has good elasticity. Since the water blocking element 61 is fixed on the control bar 6, it cannot seal the shrinking section 51 of the flowing channel 5 if the control bar 6 deviates from the central axis for some reason. This still results in water leakage.
In view of the foregoing, it is an objective to solve the above-mentioned problems.